Jiminie
by fishae
Summary: [BTS Fanfiction] "Jiminie- hiks. Aku mau Jiminie." -MinYoon seme!jim uke!yoon


**Tittle :** **Jiminie**

 **Author : Fishae**

 **Fandom : BTS Bangtan Sonyeondan Bulletproof Boy Scout**

 **Pairing : MinYoon**

 **Note : WARNING ! MinYoon with seme!Jim uke!Yoon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ponsel yang bergetar ribut membuat sang pemilik sedikit terlonjak kaget. Matanya masih terpejam erat saat tangan kanannya sibuk meraba-raba nakas berwarna coklat tua diatas kasur yang dia tempatati. Bermaksud untuk mencari ponselnya yang sejak tadi bergetar tidak berhenti. Sedikit kesal dan mengumpat kecil saat benda yang dicari tidak kunjung dia rasakan di telapak tangan, dan dengan terpaksa, akhirnya dia harus kembali mengumpulkan tenaga hanya untuk membuka kedua belah mata lelahnya.

"Ya? Ada apa sayang? Kenapa menelpon tengah malam begini?" Jimin menjawab dengan suara serak khas bangun tidurnya. Sesekali menguap kecil karna kantuk yang sangat besar sedang menyerangnya. Tangannya sesekali menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jiminie" Disebrang sana, kesayangannya tengah memanggil namanya dengan suara lirih.

"Hm? Ada apa dengan suaramu?" Suara lirih kesayangannya ibaratkan alarm yang seketika membuatnya sadar dan terbangun. Seketika kekhawatiran memasuki pikirannya.

"Aku rindu Jiminie." Sekarang suara kekasihnya terdengar makin lirih, Jimin bahkan berani bertaruh bahwa kekasih manisnya itu akan mengeluarkan isakannya sebentar lagi. Dan demi sempak merah muda Jung Hoseok yang tidak sengaja dia lihat kemarin, dia benar-benar semakin khawatir dengan kekasihnya. Bahkan dia menjadi lebih khawatir lagi disaat matanya tidak sengaja menemukan jam dinding di kamarnya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 01.00 AM.

"Ada apa hm? Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi? Kau bermimpi buruk?" Jimin menjawab dengan suara yang lembut, mencoba untuk memberikan sedikit ketengan untuk kesayangnya, walaupun sebenarnya dia sendiri tengan dilanda kebingungan dan kepanikan.

"Aku mau Jiminie sekarang. Aku mau Jiminie." Isakan kecil terdengar sesaat setelah dia menyelesaikan perkataannya. Isakan terus terdengar makin kencang, kekasihnya sekarang benar-benar menangis sesenggukan. Kata-kata _Jiminie_ juga terus keluar dari belah bibirnya di sebrang sana seperti mantra.

"Hey Min Yoongi dengarkan aku. Aku akan sampai ke apartemenmu dalam waktu 15 menit oke? Kau tunggu aku, dan jangan pernah keluar dari kamarmu ataupun beranjak dari tempat tidurmu. Jika ada yang mengtuk pintu apartemenmu jangan kau buka. Aku akan langsung masuk ke apartemenmu setelah aku sampai oke." Jimin bahkan sepertinya lupa bagaimana caranya berjalan dan bernapas dengan tenang, karna yang dia lakukan sekarang adalah berlari menuju mobilnya. Setelah menutup telpon, dia langsung melompat dari kasurnya dan menyambar kunci mobilnya secepat kilat. Dia bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya berpakaian dengan rapih. Tapi sepertinya itu bahkan tidak penting bagi Jimin sekarang ini. Dia hanya ingin cepat sampai ke apartemen milik kekasih mungilnya dan menanyainya tentang apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu apartemen yang tidak bersalah itu sepertinya hari ini harus menangung kebrutalan seorang Park Jimin. Pasalnya, bantingan pintu yang dia lakukan cukup kuat untuk memberikan sedikit retakan tembok disampingnya. Tidak cukup pintu apartemen yang dia banting, sekarang pintu kamar merah maroon milik kekasih mungilnya itu yang selanjutnya menjadi korban keganasan tenaga Park Jimin.

Kedatangan Park Jimin sepertinya disambut kurang mengenakan dengan sang pemilik kamar. Pasalnya sekarang disana, diatas tempat tidur berukuran sedang itu, kekasih mungilnya sedang mengis sesenggukan. Dengan tangan yang mengusap wajah putih mulusnya kasar, dia berteriak _Jimine_ dengan suaranya yang sangat nyaring, tidak seperti orang sehabis nangis pada umumnya.

"Hey, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis hyung?" Dengan lembut Jimin mengusap rambut kekasinya dengan lembut. Badannya dia dudukan disamping tubuh kecil Yoongi yang sekarang terasa semakin mungil karna tenggelam oleh baju tidur Kumamonnya yang berwarna biru muda.

"Jiminie- hiks. Aku mau Jiminie." Yoongi memeluk badan kokoh kekasihnya erat, wajahnya dia tenggelamkan di dada bidang Jimin, dan tangannya melingkar disisi pingga Jimin erat. Isakannya masih terus berlanjut sampai Jimin dibuat bingung sendiri oleh kekasinya.

"Ada apa-" Kata-kata Jimin seperti tertahan ditenggorokannya sesaat setelah dia tidak sengaja menyentuk tengkuk kekasihnya. Rasa panas langsung menjalar ditelapak tangannya. Dan seketika itu pula dia baru merasakan bahwa napas kekasihnya didadanya itu terasa hangat. Jimin langsung merabakan tangan kanannya dikening Yoongi, dan yang terjadi tidak jauh berbeda saat tangannya mendarat di tengkuk mulus Yoongi. Panas yang menyengat. Sekarang Jimin tau mengapa sedari tadi Yoongi merengek bahwa dia _mau Jiminie_.

Min Yoongi demam.

"Kau demam hyungie." Jimin berbicara pelan ditelinga Yoongi, mengusap punggung kekasihnya penuh sayang. Membiarkan Yoongi menangis sesenggukan didadanya

sambil meracau bahwa dia _kangen jiminie_ atau _mau Jiminie_ dengan sangat menggemaskan.

"Sudah menangisnya? Sekarang hyungie harus tidur ya. Aku akan mengambil Thermometer untuk mengecek keadaan hyungie." Jimin melepaskan pelukan Yoongi dengan sangat pelan dan membaringkannya perlahan di atas tempat tidurnya. Menyelimuti kekasih mungilnya dengan selimut agar menghalau dingin yang siap menggerogoti badannya.

Jimin akan segera beranjak dari duduknya sebelum sebelah tangannya kembali ditangan oleh kekasihnya. Tangan kecil nan putih itu menahan pergerakan Jimin dengan lemah. Menarik-narik ujung lengan panjang kaos yang dipakai Jimin pelan.

"Jiminie jangan tinggalkan aku- hiks." Isakan kecil terdengar lagi dari belah bibir tipis Yoongi. Air matanya keluar lagi walaupun isakannya sudah tidak sekeras dan sederas tadi. Mungkin dia sudah mulai merasa lelah.

"Sebentar saja oke? Aku akan kembali kesini secepat mungkin." Jimin mengelus pelan puncuk kepala kekasihnya dengan lembut sebelum beranjak keluar kamar dan kembali dengan Thermometer di tangan kirinya, dan beberapa obat penurun panas yang dia bawa di tangan kanannya.

Jimin mengecek suhu tubuh Yoongi dan membulatkan mata setelahnya, karna demi tuhan, suhu tubuh Min Yoongi sekarang berada diangka 39 dan itu adalah demam terparah sepanjang sejarang Jimin berpacaran dengan Yoongi. Karna biasanya kekasihnya ini adalah tipe orang yang memang gampang terkena flu, tapi jarang untuk terkena demam tinggi seperti ini.

"Demam-mu cukup tinggi hyung, kau harus meminum obat ini lalu tidur setelahnya." Jimin meletakan Thermometer yang tadi dipegangnya dan berganti untuk membuka obat penurun panas yang sudah ia siapkan tadi.

"Tidak mau obat, maunya Jiminie." Yoongi memandang sayu kearah Jimin yang sudah menyodorkan obat penurun panas kedepan mulutnya.

"Iya hyungie, Jiminie akan menemani hyungie disini jika hyungie mau meminum obat."

Seperti mantra yang sangat ampuh, seketika Yoongi membuka mulutnya dan memakan habis obatnya. Setelahnya, Jimin langsung membaringkan dirinya disamping tubuh lemas sang kekasih. Memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap sang namja mungil serta mengganti bantal empuk yang Yoongi pakai dengan lengannya.

Sebelah tangannya mengelus sayang rambut Yoongi, merapihkan rambut-rambut lepek kekasihnya dikarnakan peluh yang sudah mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

"Pejamkan matamu hyung, tidur dan istirahatlah supaya besok pagi kau akan bangun dengan badan yang lebih baik."

Gumaman pelan cukup menjadi tanda bahwa Yoongi sekarang telah berjalan menuju alam mimpinya. Ah, sepertinya akan ada yang terjaga semalaman setelah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Oke oke, aku tau bahwa ini adalah salah satu ide yang sangat pasaran. Tapi jujur, aku butuh sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan perhatianku dari semua tugas sial ini /menangos/

Ini adalah fict yang aku buat didalam kelas saat mata kuliah berlangsung wkwkwkwk jadi maklum kalo penulisan dan eydnya sangat sangat tidak tepat dan mengecewakan /bow/

JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA YA SHAY. JANGAN LUPA FAV DAN FOLLOW JUGA YAA. SEE YOU IN ANOTHER STORY /kiss bye/


End file.
